


Yours Truly

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s06e08 Rain King, F/M, Last Dance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The world was exhausted from the emotional turmoil of a local weatherman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In The Air Tonight](https://open.spotify.com/track/18AXbzPzBS8Y3AkgSxzJPb) by Phil Collins

"One last dance" he held her hand as she took a step back from his embrace.  
They danced the night away in a high school gym, surrounded by cheesiest decorations and thoroughly liquored up late-late-late-teens, at a reunion that wasn't even theirs to begin with.  
"Please" he insisted. 

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight_

She was thoroughly impressed. Mulder was a great dancer, very light on his feet. He held her close with his usual confidence, and she was surprised how easy it was to accept his embrace. It took her only a moment to realize why, he did it every day for the past six years. His hand on her lower back, when he walked beside her, that was when they did their dance. He was a good partner in every way. She thought she would never tire of it, she had so much fun as he spun her in circles and they laughed. They talked if the music allowed, he whispered in her ear, pointing out some couple or other who seemed to follow Sheila and Holman's lead. She told him how she thought she was a terrible dancer, how she avoided it. That made him laugh and dip her so far that her hair almost brushed the dance floor. He decided it must be a matter of trust. 

"Mulder" she asked as they swayed slowly through the almost empty dance floor "you never answered my question"  
"Which one?" He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, a small smile playing around his lips, did she ever saw him so carefree?  
"When was the last time you went on a date?"   
He looked away slightly bashful "What would you qualify as a date?"  
"You know, dinner reservation, flowers, wine" she teased him, trying to coax the confession out of him.  
He escaped reply by spinning her around and pulling her back into his arms.  
"Why not?" She was confused, she knew he had a fun side, a weird fun side yes, but it definitely was there and it showed all the time. At least around her.  
"You know what we do, Scully" he leaned in so she could hear him over the music "it takes a certain kind of someone to accept it." She noded in understanding   
"Our work fills my life" he continued "We've come so far and went through so much it's too hard to explain it and most people don't believe it anyway" His lips were close to her ear "you know how it is."  
She knew, she lived through it, the awkward silence when she told strangers what they did. The smirks and incredulous looks they gave as she sipped her wine and watched the judgment being passed.  
"They want you to be things, expect things I know I won't be able to give" a thought cast a shadow over his face and his arm tightened around her for the briefest moment "I can't lie anymore, and that's why it usually ends before it even begins"  
She felt his shoulders sag and instinctively pulled closer whispering into his ear "But what about you?"

 _The hurt doesn't show but the pain still grows_  
_It's no stranger to you and me_

"I know what I want"

The music swelled and loud drums pushed them off the edge. With his arm around her waist he held her tight, keeping her pressed against his chest, her small palm rested in his as he guided her in wide confident circles, letting the music carry them. Gliding with it, the energy that build up between them was finally released and flowed free. The air sang with it's current and rushed through him, ripping off the mask he carried every day in the streets.  
In this small town he allowed himself to let go of the tethers that kept a safe distance between them. He held her gaze, under the colorful lights in an almost empty space. He held her and the heavy base line of the music resonated through them, picking up his heartbeat to carry it flowing through her as she kept his fast pace.   
He felt her give in and mold herself into his embrace and for one precious moment they became the axis and the world was spining around them.  
He slowed them down as the music faded. His arm around her loosened. The moment passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should you play the song and start reading, please tell me if i paced it right, so you reach the bridge reading the last part. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

After the noise of the party they just left, the motel parking lot was eerily quiet. The heavy smell of ozone and rain soaked earth filled the air. The world was exhausted from the emotional turmoil of a local weatherman. 

They say that once you reach a certain point, the only way to learn is to teach. They also say that when the student is ready, a master appears.  
The clanking sound of the keys on the table echoed like a curse in a silent classroom.  
They moved around each other silently, processing what they have learned while sleep evaded them for the time being.

He perched himself at the edge of the desk, facing the bed. Watching as she moved around the room, propelled by some mystic force of a midnight ritual in progress.  
Files, clothes, shoes, toiletries, phone, all had their proper place in her world. Tonight she had no assigned room to put him and think of him no more.  
He had no such problem, he carried her with him wherever he went, always close to his heart, like in a breast pocket of his suit jacket or coat. Like a watch on his wrist, like sunflower seeds. Without her something was missing, he always knew when it did. 

She found comfort in the familiar routine, restoring order inside herself by mastering the chaos of yet another day. Going through motions she sorted out her brain. She put away the files, dismissing work for the rest of the day. She laid out her clothes for tomorrow's trip home, in case of some unexpected catastrophic event it would be one less problem to handle for her. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, cleansing the body of trifles of the day. She set the alarm, and turned to Mulder.

He watched her finally notice the thing that didn't fit. She stoped before him.

_"Mulder, what is it?"_

He didn't know how to answer, the open end questions were always fifty/fifty for him. He searched for words in the threadbare carpet beneath his feet, the lines of moonlight peeking through the blinds, finally he lifted his eyes and tried to read her.  
She was his judge and jury, and there was no way to cheat on this test.

As he gently slipped one finger under the edge of her button-down shirt, she felt the warmth of his hand rather than the softest touch. The gesture one might make while parting a curtain, peeking behind it into the great unknown yet trying his best to go undetected. 

The smell of him, his aftershave and that unique scent that calmed her and brought comfort in times of terror when she took refuge in his arms. Now intensified, mixing between and around them, as last notes of her perfume came alive with a wave of warmth that flooded her veins. He licked his lips slightly, a glimpse of his tongue tasting the air, searching for something.

He stayed in his place, perched at the edge of the desk as she kept the last inch of air between them, standing between his knees with his left hand gently curled around her fingers. Everything moved in slow motion, his eyelashes caressed his cheeks, time stoped in the moment between his warm breath brushing her lips and his lips touching her skin.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder feeling that in that makeshift ballroom he caught a glimpse of what it could be like, to have her and hold her. The burden of giving it all up again was threatening to pull him under. 

She watched him sigh and lean into her, as if the weight of the moment proved too much to handle, and her body responded before her mind could protest. It knew their laws of dynamics and she held him as he held her. Her ears were still ringing, drowning out the warnings and making her touch bolder, asking for answers in the wordless language of lovers and mothers.  
She ran her fingers through his hair, felling the cool silky strands slide between them as she pulled him closer and embraced the truth as it curled around her, almost too large for her small arms to hold it. The answer was in him, and he was the answer. The answer to the only question that mattered. 

There will be time and place for heated kisses, for tangled limbs and exploring fingers. For shouted names, whispered confessions and silent promisses. Right now she felt him wrap his arms around her, releasing a deep sigh full of fear and doubts and his own questions answered.  
She wasn't pulling back, this wasn't just a moment soon to be denied existence. He allowed himself to believe it, without reservations and clauses, without reasons or justifications. Never in the future will they go back to this moment and think of why this happened, there will be no other reason than...

"I want you"


End file.
